


Losers in Love

by Netflix118



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, IronFrost - Freeform, IronStrange, M/M, Multi, Other, This is also the first thing I've published since 2016, alphabet writing challenge, kinda slow burn, one shots, this is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netflix118/pseuds/Netflix118
Summary: A collection of Ironfrost, Ironstrange, and Peter/Harley oneshots based on the Alphabet writing challenge on Tumblr





	1. A: Ages - Ironfrost

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I obviously haven't published anything since 2016, so I'm giving this a shot again!!  
> Also like, 68% of this idea came from my best friend, so shout out to her  
> I love y'all  
> Enjoy

"But that's the thing," he states, walking across to the other side of the counter. The shorter man reaches up and grabs two mugs, but refuses to stand down from his position. "You're going to be like, 30 in Asgardian years when I'm dying in Earth years. Like- actually dying. Of natural causes."  
The black haired man nods softly, understanding what he was saying, but partly refusing to process it. He'd almost forgotten how utterly breakable and short-lived humans were. If only he had taken that into account before falling in love with one; not that it would have stopped him.  
"Technically even in Asgardian years, I would only be about 25 by the time you were in your early hundreds, but point taken. Tony, I must ask, why are we talking about this over breakfast?" Loki asked, poking at his toast. Apparently the thought of your boyfriend dying years before you causes you to lose your appetite.  
Tony looked down at him, raising his eyebrows and giving him a look that would have made many feel guilty for their ignorance. But not Loki. At this point, his boyfriend's patronizing looks were just a part of their affection for each other.  
"Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he stated obviously, taking a seat atop the counter and pouring coffee into the two mugs. "And I feel like it's kind of important to discuss the fact that you don't exactly age.. Like. At all. Like some kind of too rich movie star."  
The God snorted a laugh, shaking his head. Gracious, he just wanted his coffee, not a discussion of Tony's inevitable mortality and his own lack of human aging properties. But that was life with Tony Stark.  
"That's... true, I suppose.." he started, speaking slowly. "But I still age nonetheless. /But/, the more time I spend on your planet, the more human habits I tend to be picking up. On accident. Don't start thinking I want to be like you mortals." His tone was teasing, but the message was absolutely serious. Loki hadn't mentioned it to anyone, especially not Tony or Thor, but he had begun to pick up a few of the smaller, self-destructive habits that humans tended to exhibit. He found that a cigarette in his lips every once in a while didn't feel too terrible, the occasional blackout drunk night with the others provided some much needed stress relief, and slipping a little something in his own drink to see stars didn't hurt anything... yet. The truth was that the Asgardian had thought about this before; quite a lot, realistically. He loved Tony, he really did. And he didn't want to live on for decades past him, all alone.  
"You? Starting to appreciate humans and stuff? I literally wouldn't fathom it. Couldn't believe it for a second," Tony teased, suddenly seeing him off in his own thoughts. He picked up the second mug, waving it around a little to try and gain his attention. It seemed to work as he saw his green eyes perk up at the sight. He stood up, stretching his long limbs for a second, before walking over to snatch the mug from his lover.  
"Good.." he mumbled, taking a sip and closing his eyes. Unconsciously, he moved himself closer to him, standing against the counter, between his short legs. "I can't have my reputation ruined like that."  
Tony laughed softly, rolling his eyes before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "No. We can't have that. Anyway. What are we doing today, other than talking about when I die and how in the world you're going to survive without me?" he asked, wrapping his arms lazily around his broad shoulders to keep him close.


	2. B: Bath - Frostiron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki decovers what a bath bomb is (sfw because I can't write smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I feel like I could continue this into something a bit longer or something so let me know if y'all want that or something

Loki had noticed the little bags that littered their bathroom cabinet and sink, but never really thought anything of them. They were little black and brown bags that had aggressive writing on them and mysterious, fantastic smelling contents. The God frankly had no interest in them until up until that day. Prior to then, he only noticed that they would disappear, one by one, each time Tony went to take a bath, and Tony would come out smelling like one of the bags. It was almost magical, honestly; but he never thought much of it. He just assumed it was some Earth thing.   
Until.  
Loki huffed as he turned on the bathwater, making sure it was as hot as it could be. Something about hot water relieving stress in your body or something. He stripped slowly as the tub filled up and noticed the mirror already getting covered by the steam. Perfect. The god padded over and tentatively stuck his toe in the water, testing the temperature. He hummed in appreciation when it felt absolutely perfect, but also like it might melt his skin if he stayed in it for too long; just how he liked it. Loki stuck the rest of his foot in, before noticing one of those damn paper bags on the wire rack next to the bathtub. It had a little sticker overtop the black writing, which simply said his name, with a heart next to it, obviously in Tony's handwriting.   
Okay, what the hell...  
He reached over and grabbed the bag, tentatively grabbing at the mysterious item inside. What he found was a powdery object, which was carved into the shape of a black rose, with gold painted over the edges of the flower. The scent of lemon and rose, with a hint of lavender, hit his nose in an almost intoxicating manner. The god took another deep breath of the smell and closed his eyes, simply enjoying it for a second. After opening his eyes again, he noticed that under the sticker, it seemed Tony had drawn out little instructions for his alien. God, he was fantastic. Loki leaned forward to read over the instructions and nodded absentmindedly. Okay- this seemed easy enough. All he had to do was drop the object in the bath, watch it fizz up, then enjoy. He could do that.   
So without further hesitation, Loki leaned back to the tub and dropped the object in, which turned out to be the most amazing thing he had seen that day.   
As soon as the black rose hit the water, it began fizzing up and oozing a black color into the previously clear water. The room was instantly infused with the strong, beautiful smell that he had encountered when he first took it out of the bag, except ten times stronger and more enjoyable. He noticed the black water had little sparkles in it, which shimmered brilliantly in the soft lighting of the now dim bathroom. The gold painting on the edges of the peddles seemed to melt into the bath to create a beautiful gold tint around the water, making it seem like real magic. Unable to hold himself back, Loki reached down and ran his hand gently through the water as the object continued to fizz. To his surprise, he found that his hand had nearly disappeared under the now black water. With a small gasp, he pulled it back out of the water to examine it, only to be more amazed at the fact that it came out completely uncolored and simply looked as it did before, just wet.   
'Alright...' He decided, still examining his fingers. 'Absolutely magic. Definitely. One hundred percent.'  
But magic or not, the god was incredibly intrigued by it, so he stood up and carefully put his foot back in, just to test the waters- literally. After half a second, he pulled the limb back out to check and grinned as he found that it was the same result as with his hand. With finding this out, Loki put his other foot in, then slowly lowered himself into the tub. Once he was low enough that the water covered his chest, he lifted his foot out of the water again, just to triple check. When he found that the results stayed constantly clean, he allowed his eyes to slide shut and the scents from the water to overcome him. The stresses and annoyances of his calls home to Asgard that day seemed to slip out of his mind the longer he sat in the water, and he momentarily wondered if Tony had simply drugged him. He dismissed the idea quickly, though, realizing that that was completely out of the realm of possibility. He trusted the man too much.   
Almost as if on cue, there was a soft knock at the bathroom door, which caused his deep green eyes to shoot open.   
"Yes?" he questioned, shocked at how soft and relaxed his own voice sounded. Well, that was new.   
Tony peaked his head in after hearing his response and instantly smiled as the scents of the water hit him.   
"So you found it?" he questioned, already noticing how much more relaxed his boyfriend looked.   
"Mmm. To an extent. What is this?" Loki asked, running his hand through the water to stir up the sparkles a little.   
Tony came closer and nealed next to the tub, resting his arm gently on it to steady himself as he pressed a soft kiss to Loki's forehead. "Bath bomb," he stated simply, glancing down at the black and gold water with a triumphant grin. "You like it?"  
The taller man nodded slowly back, obviously too relaxed and happy to care about speed. "I think you should start getting these more often."  
"What do you think those are in the bags under the counter, Snowflake?" Tony teased, motioning over to the counter surrounding the sink, before sitting back and watching him with love in his eyes.   
"Your's, obviously. I don't want to take your things without your permission. I may be rude, but I'm not that rude, especially to you."  
"Well, as much as I appreciate your kindness," the brunette said, dipping his own hand into the water to feel the temperature. "I don't want to waste my money. You can use whichever ones you'd like. I got half of the stupid things with you in mind anyway, so..." He gave a shrug as a smirk grew on his lips.   
Loki only gave him a breathy laugh as he looked over to him with an unusually happy expression. Damn, who would have thought a bath bomb could affect someone so positively? Well, Tony, apparently.   
"Well, I may just have to take you up on that, then," he said, smiling as he sank lower under the water, some of his dark hair starting to get wet. It nearly blended right in with the black pigment of the water, which created the coolest illusion from Tony's perspective. "Now. Are you going to just sit and watch, or are you going to come and join me? Today was shit, and I have quite a bit of ranting to do."   
Tony, of course, couldn't say no to that offer, and within seconds found himself surrounded by the black water and laying on his boyfriend's chest as he calmly, yet passionately ranted about the unnecessary Asgardian affairs that he was dragged into that day.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. my tumblr is @emptycanofworms ,,,  
> hmu for more writing lmao


End file.
